The present disclosure relates generally to a method of monitoring the operation of a gas sensor, and particularly to a method of monitoring the operation of a hydrogen sensor in an electrochemical cell system.
Electrochemical cell systems may employ electrolysis modules in combination with fuel cell modules, thereby enabling the fuel cell module to receive hydrogen fuel from the electrolysis module, either directly or through an intermediate hydrogen storage device. The generation of hydrogen fuel from the electrolysis module also typically results in byproduct water, which is sent through a phase separator to separate saturated hydrogen gas from the water. However, typically some saturated hydrogen remains entrained in the water, which is subsequently stored in a water storage device during a purge process. At the water storage device, the entrained hydrogen may evaporate out of the water and become captured within the interior of the water storage device, thereby increasing the concentration of hydrogen gas at that location. Hydrogen concentrations in excess of about 1000 parts per million (ppm) are undesirable, and in excess of about 4000 ppm may be explosive. Accordingly, hydrogen sensors are used to monitor the concentration levels of hydrogen present, and since hydrogen is a combustible gas, more than one sensor may be employed. Since the system cost is effected by the application of redundant components, it would be advantageous to have an intelligent system that does not rely on redundant components.